


Pastries

by PoisonMantis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week 2019, I have no shame, Influencer AU, M/M, if you were wondering, no there is no concrete timeline, soft as hell, this comes after Legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Yuuri is helping Viktor Nikiforov on his trip to Japan, and may or may not be slowly developing a crush. And by slowly, I mean quickly.Written for Chubby Yuuri Week 2019!!





	Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Chubby Yuuri Week is Indulgence! I only have this (which is very short, I apologize) and day 6, so I hope you all are excited for day 6, I sure am! 
> 
> This is also part of my Influencer AU! Please enjoy!

Yuuri wasn’t a food critic, or even a very good food photographer, given that his job often included photographing traditional Japanese food. He didn’t have an eye for the “good angles” like, say, the silver haired fashion mogul sitting across from him.

He knew who Viktor Nikiforov was, everyone online did. He was a multi-millionaire at the head of an insanely popular clothing brand, with retail stores that regularly were mobbed upon a new line’s release. His Instagram had a million followers, and was the envy of anyone who wanted internet fame.

And said internet superstar was sitting directly across from Yuuri, paying for his meals and lodging, complimenting him, treating him to expensive gifts… It felt like a dream.

“Do you need some photos? I can take some for you, I know you need to post about your meal.” Viktor offered, snapping Yuuri from his daze.

“Oh- I don’t need any, thank you.” He lied. Truth was, he  _ really _ needed a good photo to post, and from what he’d seen, Viktor’s photos were amazing.

“I’ll email you them anyway, I know how troubling it is to have a photo shoot turn up no good photos.” Viktor turned off his phone and smiled. “Are you enjoying yourself, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you for paying for my meals-” He stopped. He wasn’t sure if he should call him Mr. Nikiforov, Nikiforov-san, Viktor… Their relationship was strange.

“Please, call me Viktor. You’ve already allowed me to call you Yuuri, it’s the least I can do.” Viktor took a sip of his drink, and Yuuri tried not to stare.

“Of course, thank you Viktor-san.”

“Just Viktor.” He gave Yuuri an unreadable look.

Yuuri coughed and took a bite of his meal. He tried not to think too hard, but of course, he did.

  
  


__

  
  


Yuuri thanked the bakery staff profusely, bowing with his arms full of boxes. Viktor did his best to silently mimic, not quite yet good enough at Japanese to speak. The bakery staff returned his thanks and bows, reminding him to come back soon.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and took the boxes from his arms as soon as the door shut behind them. “They seemed glad.”

“You did buy nearly their entire stock and made them at least 2 million yen.” Yuuri reminded him. “And I can carry the boxes-”

“Nonsense, you’re my guide, I’ll follow you with the boxes.” Viktor sent him another  _ wildly _ enchanting smile. “Shall we find somewhere to eat?”

Yuuri nodded. “We can head back to the hotel, and eat there.” 

“Do you have a favorite pastry, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri thought for a moment. He knew his answer, but didn’t know how to explain his mother’s strange pastries. “Probably things my mother made me as a child.”

“Ah, you’ll have to introduce me to your mother’s cooking, then. I’m sure it’s amazing.” Viktor grabbed the door of the hotel, pulling it open even with the boxes in his arms.

“Oh- Thank you.” Yuuri blushed and followed Viktor to his hotel room, helping him set the boxes out on the table. 

“Would you like to eat with me?” Viktor opened one of the boxes and pulled out a small cookie, offering it to Yuuri.

“Oh, no I-” Yuuri froze. Viktor had stepped forward and reached up to hold his cheek. His mouth was still slightly open, and Viktor slid the cookie into his mouth.

“I insist, Yuuuuri~”

Yuuri closed his mouth and chewed, still captivated by Viktor. He didn’t even react at first when Viktor pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and turned back to the boxes, searching for something to nibble on as he watched Yuuri fall head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what you'd like to see in this AU next!!!


End file.
